Dance, Dance
by BlueEyedRosette
Summary: The gang spends the night at another one of Kid's parties. Catchy music and hyperactive friends cause a happy ending.  Title Inspiration: Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy


**Author's Note:**

Yay for crappy endings and new fandoms~ 8D

Psssh, I bet you thought I died. ;D

**Disclaimer:**

It's called 'fan'fiction for a reason~

* * *

Maka smirked slightly as she saw her weapon glaring at the dance floor.

She, like her partner, stood against the wall on the outer perimeter of the wildly gyrating bodies. Honestly, it looked like half of the people thought 'dancing' meant 'flailing wildly and hitting innocent bystanders in the face'. Which she had been lucky to not experience yet.

She glanced over at Soul again and smiled as she took in the crimson dress shirt and black pants she had managed to get him to wear. Even though they didn't match her outfit... But, it's not like they're a couple. Maka rolled her eyes internally and smoothed out her dark, jade dress. It was fairly tight-fitting, with a black bow tied around the waist and the hemline reaching a little lower than the plaid skirts she loved. She smiled as she remember how different she felt after Liz had finished her semi-makeover.

Maka had reluctantly agreed to go over to Liz and Patty's house with Tsubaki to get ready. She shook her head sadly as she remembered the puppy dog eyes she'd received from Patty following the ambush after being requested to take a shower. Said event being followed by Liz pushing her into a spare bedroom containing only the dress she currently had on and some.. well, uncomfortable looking undergarments, if you could call them that, which she was currently refraining from scratching at.

She was brought out of her thoughts by someone poking her cheek. She looked to her right, seeing Soul holding his pointer finger a couple of inches from her face and raising an eyebrow.

''What?" Maka glared slightly at him as he glanced down to look at her thigh, which she had been scratching at. She blushed slightly and embarressedly put her hands behind her back.

"Maka, you okay?" Soul smirked slightly at her.

"Psssh, I'm fine." Maka coughed slightly. "Sooo, why aren't you dancing? You don't need to keep my lonly, wallflower-self company. It's not like you haven't had any offers, and let's not forget the stalkers.." They both looked around warily and saw atleast 10 girls looking in their general direction.

_And_, Maka thought to herself, _I'm pretty sure there are atleast two girls glaring at me from behind that plant. _She sagged slightly, at moments like this she hated Soul's popularity. She didn't curse his good looks though, because, well, they were kind of nice to look at. She blushed slightly, which only increased when she saw that Soul was raising an eyebrow at her again.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Soul asked innocently.

"Ehh, just about this song, uh, I remember hearing it at Kid's last party." She sighed, that was a simple enough excuse.

Soul's gaze turned blank again, " That party was soo uncool. Fangirls really suck sometimes, ya know?"

Maka rolled her eyes, " Actually, I wouldn't know, 'pretty boy'." She snickered.

He fake-pouted. "I thought you would be more understanding, Maka. And, I always knew you liked me!" He smiled toothily while Maka blushed lightly.

"Eh? It's a saying, you idiot!" She Maka Chopped his head with her hand, then went back to listening to the fairly good selection of music Soul and Black Star had composed for this particular party.

Patty suddenly surfaced from the crowd and grabbed Maka's hand with a devilish smile.

"Tell your girlfriend goodbye Soul~!" Soul looked at Patty blankly and Maka blushed hotly as she was swallowed by the crowd. " Pa-Patty what the hell?" Maka tried to shake herself free but soon realized that Patty basically had an iron grip on her wrist. When the bubbly blonde didn't respond Maka resorted to pouting and trying to not trip over outstretched limbs. They soon made it to the middle of the floor and Maka saw Tsubaki being dragged from the opposite direction by Liz. The only difference from her own was that Tsubaki's abduction involved her wearing a slight smile and it was obvious that she could've broken free from Liz's grip if she tried. Maka frowned as she tried to figure out the Thompsons' alterior motive.

The beat changed from charged to slow as a couple of girls squealed and rhythmic clapping broke out all around her. The heavy drums and bass set a dark theme as Maka felt her hips move without her noticing it. Patty let go of her wrist and decided to hunt down her meister. With an excited smile on her face she found a way to skip through the crowd in her little black dress and go-go boots. Maka turned her head to the side and noticed Liz smirk at her before breaking out in her own slightly sultrier dance moves. A low voice started singing and Maka felt herself getting lost in the heavy atmosphere around her.

'**She say she's no good, with words but I'm worse.'**

Maka smiled as the line reminded her of the innocent conversation she was having with Soul earlier. He was such a jerk to her sometimes. She frowned slightly but quickly changed her attitude as the song gripped her attention again.

**'Tonight it's "It can't get much worse" versus "no one should ever feel like." '**

She was brought back to the dancefloor as her thoughts surfaced again. _So much for enjoying some semi-alone time_, she thought briefly. Well, she supposed this night _wasn't _the best, but it was alright. She was feeling a little lonely. She had noticed Black Star had come to retrieve Tsubaki so she could cheer him on while he devoured the buffet. Liz was grinding on some guy who looked vaguely familiar and Patty had just glomped Kid. It was depressing at times like this, when Soul's refusal to dance left her alone.

It's not like she would dance with some hormonal, sleaze-bag that took up 80% of the guy population at the party. Besides, it would probably wouldn't make her feel much better, she wasn't much of a party person in the first place, hence her happiness at being able to spend the party wallflower-ing with her partner. But, that idea had been stomped on and now she was basically alone on the hot, large dancefloor. She thought about wandering around... then figured that would only get her further lost. She sighed and swayed back and forth as the song beckoned her back in.

**'Dance, dance, we're falling apart to half time, dance, dance-'**

Maka had thrown her head back and let her naturally wavy hair caress her back. Her friends had managed to convince her to leave it down and had also managed to apply some eyeliner and lip gloss to complete her look. Without her knowledge she had been swaying along to the music while her hands had interlocked in her hair.

**'Dance, this is the way they'd love, if they knew how misery loved me.'**

The ashy blonde took the song's advice and kept up her rhythmic movements. Unknown to her, her partner had started looking for her after the slight shock of Patty's exclamation wore off. He finally grasped her wavelength and followed it only to stare at something he wouldn't be forgeting any time soon.

Maka felt arms around her shoulders and a head on her neck and froze. Her eyes opened and the musical spell was broken momentairily. "What the fu-, Soul! You ass, you scared me!" She sighed and sunk against him in relief. He snickered and nuzzled her neck slightly, "I'm sorry, but you were just too tempting." She blushed, " Jeez, a little forward are we?" She wiggled around, trying to turn to face him, but his grip only tightened and as he started swaying to the dark theme Maka was forced to sway also.

Soul smiled against her as he felt the heat spreading down her neck. " Ehh, Soul? What are you doing?" She pouted and tried to hide her blush and the rest of her dignity. Atleast he couldn't see her face, she conceded. "Soo, Maka? Since we're out here on the dancefloor and all, how about we dance, neh?" She felt his toothy grin and frowned slightly. " But we are dancing... eh, Soul?" Her blush increased tenfold as his arms moved to her hips and pulled her against him. The rhythm Soul chose to follow caused her to lightly grind against Soul and it sent sparks up her spine. " S-Soul.. wh-what are you _doing_?" She couldn't say she didn't enjoy it, but she could say that she was basically, incredibley confused.

"You still don't know? Well, you silly, oblivious girl-" "I'm not _that_ oblivious!" "Yes, thank you for interrupting Maka, can I finish now?" She pouted and let him continue. " As I was saying, you seem to still be completely oblivious to a certain aspect of our current relationship." Maka blinked, Soul sounded _smart._ She was in slight shock as he continued to guide their swaying motions. He coughed slightly, "You seem to still haven't noticed that I well, like you." Maka blinked, " But Soul, I like you too? I mean we're partners, I thought it was implied and all.." He bumped his forehead on the back of her head. "No, you idiot, I mean _like, like_ you. You know, like a girl? Even though you're still pretty flat-chested.." Maka pouted. "MAKA CHOP!" "Argh!" Soul held his head as Maka blinked a couple of times.

The song was still repeating the phrase 'dance, dance' in the backround but Maka chose to ignore it for the moment. She instead decided to tilt her head and look at him side-ways. "Sooo, you're saying you like me romantically, neh?" Soul glanced up at her. "Uh huh." "Aaand, in that same confession you're insulting me?" Soul looked away, somewhat embarressed. "Uh huh." "Ugh, you're such an ass sometimes." Maka took ahold of his hands, interlocking their fingers and pulling them away from his head. She looked into his eyes for a moment before a wicked grin transformed her mouth and she kissed him. On the mouth. Only, as he went to kiss her back, she pulled away, breathlessly giggling at his saddened expression. "That's for that 'cool' act earlier," she replied innocently. His eyes turned a shade darker as he unlocked their hands and pulled her to him abrubtly. She flushed a little from the dark glint in his eyes. "I guess that just means I'll have to act un-cool then." With that, he crushed his lips to hers. Suddenly, Maka felt a lot less lonely and smiled into the bruising lip-lock.

**'Dance, dance, dance, dance~'**

And so they did.

* * *

-End Story-


End file.
